FX Has the Movies World Broadcast Premieres
This is the page for World Broadcast Premieres on FX Networks, FX, FXX, and FXM. 2017 * The Martian * Terminator Genisys * Minions * Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation * Ted 2 * Poltergeist * Steve Jobs * The Peanuts Movie * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials * The Woman in Black 2: Angel of Death * The Walk * Goosebumps * The Night Before * Concussion * The Lazarus Effect * Chappie * Krampus * Daddy's Home * Straight Outta Compton * Hitman: Agent 47 * The Visit * Crimson Peak * Paranormal Activity: The Ghost Dimension * The Last Witch Hunter * Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse * Fantastic Four * Sisters * Everest * The Big Short * Exodus: Gods and Kings * Creed * Paper Towns * Joy * Bridge of Spies * Victor Frankenstein * The Green Inferno * Jem and the Holograms * By the Sea * Legend 2018 * Trolls * The Revenant * Deadpool * X-Men: Apocalypse * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Independence Day: Resurgence * The Angry Birds Movie * Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice * Suicide Squad * The Secret Life of Pets * Ice Age: Collision Course * Jason Bourne * The Purge: Election Year * Sausage Party * Star Trek Beyond * Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising * Assassin's Creed * Sing * Ride Along 2 * Pride and Prejudice and Zombies * 10 Cloverfield Lane * The Huntsman: Winter's War * Now You See Me 2 * Don't Breathe * The Other Side of the Door * Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children * Deepwater Horizon * The 5th Wave * Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates * Florence Foster Jenkins * Rules Don't Apply * Ghostbusters * The Brothers Grimsby * Hail, Caesar! * Warcraft * The Magnificent Seven * Office Christmas Party * Passengers * The Shallows * Keeping Up With the Joneses * War Dogs * Central Intelligence * Why Him? * Ben-Hur * Morgan * Arrival * Jack Reacher: Never Go Back * Everybody Wants Some!! * Zoolander 2 * Whiskey Tango Foxtrot * The Girl on the Train * Almost Christmas * My Big Fat Greek Wedding 2 * Allied * Hacksaw Ridge * Risen * Eddie the Eagle * Gods of Egypt * Ouija: Origin of Evil * The Boss * Bridget Jones's Baby * Ordinary Man * Frank & Lola * Boo!: A Madea Halloween 2019 * Alien: Covenant * Despicable Me 3 * The Mummy * War for the Planet of the Apes * Logan * The Boss Baby * Ghost in the Shell * Underworld: Blood Wars * Pitch Perfect 3 * Baby Driver * The Emoji Movie * Kingsman: The Golden Circle * Split * XXX: Return of Xander Cage * Flatliners * Smurfs: The Lost Village * The Fate of the Furious * Transformers: The Last Knight * Rings * Wonder Woman * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Justice League * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Ferdinand * Snatched * A Cure for Wellness * T2: Trainspotting * Mother! * God Particle * Red Sparrow * The Star * Murder on the Orient Express * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Get Out * Daddy's Home 2 * The Dark Tower * Life * Boo! 2: A Madea Halloween * Hidden Figures * Downsizing * Girls Trip * The Great Wall * Fifty Shades Darker * A Dog's Purpose * Rough Night * Happy Death Day * Baywatch * Girls Trip * Atomic Blonde * The Solutrean * American Made * Flatliners * The Snowman * The Mountain Between Us * Only the Brave * Same Kind of Different As Me * Thank You for Your Service * Darkest Hour * The Greatest Showman 2020 *Avengers: Infinity War *Venom *The Predator *Black Panther *Ant-Man and the Wasp *Mission: Impossible 6 *Hotel Transylvania 3 *Aquaman *How the Grinch Stole Christmas *Pacific Rim: Uprising *Insidious: The Last Key *Maze Runner: The Death Cure *Slender Man *Bumblebee *Peter Rabbit *New Mutants *Deadpool 2 *X-Men: Dark Phoenix *Goosebumps: Horrorland *The Equalizer 2 *Alita: Battle Angel *Scarface *Fifty Shades Freed *The Purge: The Island *The Girl in the Spider's Web *Skyscraper *Animated Spider-Man *White Boy Rick *Extinction *Proud Mary *Cadaver *Action Point *The Pact *Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom *Holmes and Watson *The Darkest Minds *First Man *Mortal Engines *The Post *Red Sparrow *The Darkest Minds *The Kid Who Would Be King *Widows *Bohemian Rhapsody Category:Television Channels Category:FX Category:FXX Category:FXM